


The talk

by scaper36



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, set during episode 10 of season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaper36/pseuds/scaper36
Summary: Takes places after Max and Jack go secure Marion Guthrie's help, on their way back to tell Anne.





	The talk

Max and Jack walk back to the house where Anne had been healing from wounds in a very uplifting mood, they were going home. As they neared the house Jack turned to Max and said, "why don't you and I sit down and talk a minute before we go tell Anne the good news." Max looks at him and nods her head and leads him over to the bench, where just a few weeks ago she and Anne had sat and reconciled.

They both sit and are silent, neither one knowing what to say. Finally Max turns her head and looks Jack in the eyes and says "we both love her." Jack nods his head, "You and Anne reconciled?" Max looks at Jack and nods her head. "You hurt her deeply, Jack says, don't do it again." Max was just opening her mouth to reply, when they heard,

"Fuck you two doin?" They both were started to see Anne standing there with a blanket wrapped around her, giving them both an accusatory look. Jack said,"I was just asking Max her intentions toward ya?" Anne looked over at Max, who replied, "he did and I was told very nicely, you hurt her again, you die." Anne looked over at Jack who shrugged. 

Jack got up from the bench and went into the house, leaving Max and Anne alone. Anne walked over to the bench and sat down holding out her hand for Max to take in the process. "Did he really say that." Anne asked. "Yes,he did Max said, "Jack and I have both grownup and we both agree we can be a part of your life, without getting jealous of the other and that we both love you and that is the one thing we will always have in common." 

Anne reached for Max's face and turned her, so she was looking into Anne's eyes, Anne leaned forward and gently kissed Max on the lips. "I'm glad you both won't kill each other. 

They both got up from the bench, and walked into the house hand in hand.


End file.
